1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corrugated non-reinforced polymeric flexible hose, such as used in conjunction with vacuum cleaners and the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
Hoses of the type referred to above are known for use as vacuum cleaners, for example, and are made of various designs to accomplish specific purposes. See the following patents:
______________________________________ Mantelet 3,559,692 Huston et al. 3,794,080 Fischer et al. 4,079,757 Wood et al. 5,492,151 ______________________________________
These hoses are made by processes well known in the art as shown, for example, in the following patents:
______________________________________ Osborn et al. 3,313,319 Davidson et al. 3,402,429 Fales 4,163,619 ______________________________________